


Super Short Stories by a Closeted Pervert

by tryingsoul



Category: Durarara!!, Naruto, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Character Death, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Mild Smut, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov, top deku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingsoul/pseuds/tryingsoul
Summary: These are super short stories of my ships.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Dazai Osamu & Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Fukuzawa Yukichi & Mori Ougai (Bungou Stray Dogs), Fukuzawa Yukichi/Mori Ougai (Bungou Stray Dogs), Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. SHIZAYA | Shizuo & Izaya

**Author's Note:**

> I know you ship them, too. Otherwise, you won't be here.
> 
> I just made a tumblr account. Please check it out if want :) [tryingsoul](https://tryingsoul.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Enjoy human!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short story of a happy family.

“SHIZAYAAAAAAAAA!” Shizuo’s loud voice filled the entire apartment.  
A little girl showed up with an innocent smile. But the mud all over her face and hands proved the opposite.

Shizuo pointed at the couch covered with mud. “Why did you do this?”

“It was an accident, Daddy,” the little girl said as she lowered her head.

He heaved a sigh and rubbed his forehead. Just when Shizuo was about to continue reprimanding his daughter, the door opened to reveal a black-haired man wearing a jacket. 

“I told you to stop shouting, Shizu-chan. You’re disturbing the neighbors,” the black-haired man said.

Shizaya turned to the man. She happily ran to him, completely ignoring Shizuo. 

“Papa!” she exclaimed.

Izaya smiled at his daughter. His husband couldn’t help but do the same.


	2. HARD | Viktor & Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri just wanted to have some fun with Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss these two. They made my 2016 better and I will forever be thankful to them.
> 
> Enjoy human!

Viktor let out a low growl. “Yuri,” he said gently as his hands feasted on his lover’s hair. But his calm voice did not match the expression on his face. Viktor threw his head backwards with his eyes closed. He bit his lower lip as ecstasy took over his sanity.

Yuri raised his head. His eyes stared at the beautiful creature in front of him. He licked Viktor’s cum on his lips with a satisfied grin. 

Viktor stared back at his lover as he continued panting. “There’s a limit to my endurance, Yuri. If you continue this I cannot be held responsible for what will happen to you.”

Yuri climbed on top of Viktor as he removed his shirt. “I want you to touch me, Viktor.” He lowered his face until their noses met. “I want you to fuck me." Yuri gave Viktor a light kiss before continuing. "Hard.”


	3. TOO LATE | Viktor & Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, I offer you a drunk Yuri.

Yuri’s eyes turned lustful as the alcohol took a toll on his sanity.

“Ahh, I can’t take this anymore,” he groaned as he pushed Viktor against the wall. The Russian figure skating legend widened his eyes as the Japanese skater suddenly kissed him. Yuri’s tongue explored his mouth with so much passion that his head started to get dizzier. 

As Yuri broke the kiss, Viktor smirked with his eyes intensely focused on Yuri. Viktor slowly took off his tie as he licked his lips. His eyes never left Yuri’s.

The Japanese skater realized what he had done and his face turned into a bright red color. “Vi-Viktor! I-I…w-wait t-that was…” Yuri shifted his gaze on the floor as his face turned redder. He covered his face with his cold, trembling hands. 

Viktor grinned at the man who made him travel to Japan to be a coach. He held Yuri’s chin, their faces inches away from each other. Viktor felt Yuri’s breathing quicken. With a hoarse voice, he whispered, “It’s too late for that now, Yuri.”


	4. A FEW SHADES REDDER | Kakashi & Iruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's artwork paved way for a love to blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an Iruka x Kakashi shipper since I was a child.
> 
> Enjoy human!

Iruka was cleaning the classroom while Naruto was standing beside his desk, crouching with a crayon on one hand and the other above a piece of paper. The Friday afternoon was slowly disappearing, but Naruto’s uncle had not yet arrived to pick him up.

The yellow-haired child squinted at his paper with narrowed eyes before he ran to Iruka. The five-year-old boy looked confused.

“Teacher,” he said. “Is it okay for two men to love each other?” His blue eyes innocently waited for his answer.

“What made you ask that, Naruto?” Iruka asked. He was surprised that his student would ask such a question.

“I was drawing a family picture then I remembered one old lady telling her friend that men can’t marry each other.”

_A family picture? _Iruka thought.__

__Before he could answer, Naruto was pulling him to his desk to show his drawing. His cheerful student raised his artwork. The white paper covered most of his face leaving his two eyes._ _

__“Look at this, teacher!” Naruto exclaimed._ _

__Drawn on the paper were three stick figures. Two tall ones and a short one at the middle. The short figure had spiky yellow hair like Naruto. The one on his right had white hair and a mask covering his face. The last one had black hair tied at the back._ _

__Iruka could feel the heat rise on his face as Naruto started explaining his masterpiece._ _

__“This one is me,” he said pointing at the middle one. “Then this is uncle Kakashi and you! I heard uncle call you beautiful one time but you were far from us. I don’t think you heard it and his voice was very low. Shikamaru once called Temari beautiful because he likes her so I asked uncle if he likes you.”_ _

__“T-Then, what did he say?” Iruka asked, still surprised. His face was a bright color of red._ _

__“He said he doesn’t like you because he loves you.”_ _

__And as if on cue, Kakashi opened the door of the classroom, face as red as Iruka. The two gentlemen looked at each other with wide eyes._ _

__“You know, Naruto, there’s nothing wrong with love between two men,” he said not leaving his gaze on Kakashi. A smile formed on Iruka’s lips. “Wanna know a secret? I love him, too.”_ _

__Kakashi’s face turned a few shades redder._ _


	5. FEVER | Bakugo & Kirishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the explosion hero gets worried sometimes, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I offer you Bakugo, my son, and Kirishima, my sun.
> 
> Enjoy human!

“SHITTY HAIR!”

There was no need for Kirishima to ask who the person shouting was. The door made a sound as its knob hit the wall after a certain someone kicked it open. Bakugo came inside, bag of groceries in both hands. He abruptly placed the bags on top of the kitchen table before going to Kirishima’s room.

“Bakugou!,” the red-haired hero exclaimed in a weak voice. He was sitting on his bed. His hair was not in his usual spiky style. The fever took a toll on his body, so he stayed in bed most of the time. 

“I’m going to make you lunch!” Bakugou shouted before hurrying back to the kitchen. He was still wearing his hero costume. After his three-day mission, the explosion hero immediately went to Kirishima’s place. He was worried but of course he was not going to admit it.

Bakugo’s excellent kitchen skills was no secret. In less than half an hour he was able to prepare a full meal. Vegetables, meat, rice, soup – he carefully placed all of these in a tray. Kirishima was laying down when Bakugo went inside his room. 

“How did your mission go?” Kirishima asked as he sat down.

“Shut up! Why did you not call me immediately when you had fever? How did you eat the past days? I’m going to kill you if you die!” He shouted all of these while placing the food in front of Kirishima.

“Even if I did tell you, you won’t be able to come here. I’m just going to make you worry,” the red-haired hero answered calmly as he reached out for the spoon beside the soup bowl. 

Bakugo beat him to it. “Stay still. I’ll feed you. No, you can’t say no!” He let him drink the soup first before he gave him a piece of meat.

“Bakugo…I can’t taste anything.”

“So? That doesn’t mean you won’t eat.”

“B-but it doesn’t taste like the food you always make. It’s the fever’s fault.”

“No, you have to eat,” Bakugo insisted and for good reasons, too.

“No.”

“It’s manly if you eat a lot even if you have a fever.”

“You’re tricking me. No. You can’t trick me.”

Kirishima could see the vein pop out of Bakugo’s forehead. But surprisingly, he did not shout. He heaved a sigh before asking, “What do you want me to do?”

“Hmm?” Kirishima asked, pretending not to understand.

“What do you want me to do to convince you to eat?!” Bakugo half-shouted.

Kirishima pretended to think before saying anything. “Tell me you love me,” he answered his lover with innocent eyes.

The thing with Bakugo was he rarely let these words slip out of his mouth. But for Kirishima to eat his food, he did not hesitate a second to accept this request.

“I-I love y-you.”

Kirishima gave him a wide grin. In less than ten minutes, he was able to finish all the food Bakugo prepared.

“Your cooking is really the best, Bakugo,” he said as he gave his lover a peck on the cheek.


	6. LIAR | Oda Sakunosuke & Dazai Osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings in January are shorter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting cloudy today.

Dazai Osamu can feel the water slowly drowning him. There was no need to open his eyes. He kept on falling into this seemingly bottomless pit. People often say that a person's life flashes back when he's about to die. Dazai was waiting for his life to be played before his heart stops beating.

He waited and waited but no flashbacks came. He was still falling and by this time he can feel his consciousness drifting. The little light that he saw behind his closed eyes completely faded. But the cold water surrounding him became warmer.

Before he knew it, he was being pulled up by someone - and he was pretty sure it wasn't God or the devil.

When his head got out of the water he opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful person he ever met. The brunette man dragged him out of the river. He gently laid Dazai on the patch of grass beside the river.

He was breathing heavily and so was Dazai but it was the beautiful person who broke the silence.

"I'm sorry but I'm not letting you die today," he said between gasps and pantings.

Oda Sakunosuke helped Dazai to stand up. He gave him a smile before hugging him tightly. "We can do it together when the time comes," he whispered by Dazai's ear. "But for now, let's live life like there's no tomorrow. Together."

The dream ended and Dazai woke up on the same patch of green grass, eyes covered by a book. He sat down and stared at the river gently flowing in front of him. Sunsets in January are early. 

"Liar," he muttered before standing up.


	7. LOVE LETTER | Fukuzawa & Mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two deans in a parking area.

Fukuzawa Yukichi stared at the letter in front of him. Holding it was a freshman college student under his department. His eyes lingered on the female student bowing her head before looking back at the letter placed in a fancy pink envelope. 

If there was one thing that Fukuzawa was sure of that time, it was that this letter was not one of those requests to conduct a survey on his students for thesis purposes. He should know. After all, this was the second one that day.

The parking area was deserted except for a few students. Fortunately, they were far from the prying eyes of the public. It was Friday and to avoid traffic, Fukuzawa waited for a while before going home after working hours. 

"You already know my answer to this," he said.

The girl lifted her head when her dean didn't take her love letter. She gave him a small smile. "Yes, Professor," she finally said when she was certain her voice won't crack. "But I still want to confess to you even if the chances of you accepting my feelings is close to none."

Fukuzawa patted his student's head. He got the letter from her hand. "You are a brave one. If it's alright with you, I would like to read this letter you wrote for me." His voice was gentle and deep at the same time. His answer was enough to make her student smile. She left after thanking him.

"Must be hard being popular," a voice behind Fukuzawa teasingly said.

"You must be so bored to eavesdrop on other people's affairs, Ogai."

"She left with a smile despite being rejected. As expected from a dean." Ogai patted Fukuzawa's shoulder as his eyes followed the girl until she disappeared from the parking lot. He completely ignored Fukuzawa's retort.

"That's not how a fellow dean should react."

Ogai gave a laugh. "Can't I be jealous?" he said jokingly. "That's the second time today." He stroked Fukuzawa's silver hair before bring some of the strands under his nose.

Fukuzawa shot him an annoyed look.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. You don't have to be angry about it," he said, letting go of his colleague's hair. "Though, you're lucky you don't have anyone to get jealous of when it comes to me. I'm not popular like you." He walked in front of Fukuzawa before continuing. "How about you date me instead?" The look on Ogai's face was mischievous but something in his eyes said that he was serious.

Not popular, huh? Fukuzawa thought as his hand grasped the crumpled envelopes in his pocket. These love letters were also written in scented papers and placed in fancy envelopes - but they weren't meant for him.

Good thing he got in the office before Ogai did.


	8. MOANS | Midorya & Bakugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the usual angry Bakugo but Midoriya won't let him have his way this time.

It was the middle of spring and Bakugo was about to enter his classroom when he saw Midoriya outside. The green-haired lad was busy reading his notes when Bakugo came up.

"Deku, you bastard! Get out of the way!" Bakugo growled as he shoved Midoriya to open the door.

It was a typical day - the usual bullying and the usual shouting. Midoriya stood up without saying anything. It was as if Bakugo did not pushed him seconds ago. 

The whole class was busy minding their own business while waiting for Aizawa - another usual happening.

Midoriya walked past Bakugo but his narrowed glanced toward the blonde kid did not become unnoticed. Bakugo stood up and grabbed Midoriya's collar before he could take another step.

"What are you looking at, Deku?! Are you gay?!"

It was a rhetorical question meant to lower Deku's self-esteem but it would take more than an attempt to label him as a sexually confused teenager to actually lower his confidence.

Midoriya gave him a smirk. His hand slowly stroked Bakugo's fingers that were crumpling his collar. "I thought we were going to keep our relationship a secret, Kacchan?" he said innocently but his eyes were mischievous. 

The whole room went silent and all heads turned on their direction. Bakugo gaped at him as he let him go. He was going to shout a retort when Midoriya placed a finger on his lips. He leaned forward until his lips were inches away from Bakugo's ears. 

"I don't think you would want to shout more, Kacchan. I might tell them how good your moans are in bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading this far!


End file.
